<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lead The Way, Matchmaker! by Chuffy_Shoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830110">Lead The Way, Matchmaker!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuffy_Shoes/pseuds/Chuffy_Shoes'>Chuffy_Shoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burgerpants hates himself, Burgerpants is bad with feelings, Frisk is such a terrible matchmaker lmao-, Gay, I just wanna have fun, I wouldn't call it serious talk, M/M, Mettaton is a glorious dick, Onesided, Or Is It?, Some Swearing, but he doesn't, but there are instances were burgerpants says he'd love to dust himself, mean it, nicepants - Freeform, really - Freeform, undertale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuffy_Shoes/pseuds/Chuffy_Shoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wanted to achieve a True Pacifist Ending, but whatever they’re doing isn’t right. They’ve spared every monster, laughed at every joke, fixed everyone’s problems and set everyone up with their secret love. </p><p>Right? </p><p>Just when Frisk was losing hope, they see a certain MTT fast-food employee eyeing the Nicecream vendor. </p><p>Frisk is playing matchmaker, and everyone will get their happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Buddy: Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I know your secret” Frisk leaned over the counter, getting right in Burgerpants’s face. He flicked his cigarette to the other side, careful not to hurt his little buddy with it, and stared bewilderedly at them. Duh, they know his secret; everyone calls him Burgerpants, the assholes. </p><p>If possible, they lean in even closer. He starts to sweat, self consciously wondering if his breath smelt bad. They push themself up using the counter and whisper in his ear. “You like the Nicecream guy.” </p><p>He sputters in shock and shoves his little buddy away. He can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. Despite his fur covering him, he’s pretty certain his little buddy can see the blush. </p><p>“Wh-what is--what’re you t-talkin’ about?” He refuses to admit he’s a stuttering, hot mess--<em> and not the good kind </em> --because no, he’s not into Bary. He just happens to always be looking in his direction, <em> not </em>admiring the silky sheen of his cornflower blue fur. </p><p>Or the way his obsidian eyes shine in just the right angle, or how his yellow shirt hugs his body so <em> good </em> and--</p><p>No, he’s not drooling. </p><p>Obviously, he’s not into the guy. </p><p>Frisk is grinning smugly at him, and it takes everything in his power not to grab a pen and stab his soul. He’s pretty sure he’ll turn into dust from how embarrassed he is. </p><p>“O-okay, okay. Just--just be quiet, will ya?” Frisk makes a shushing motion, and he begins to wonder how a <em> kid </em>was able to figure him out. He bitterly thinks that he wouldn’t be cut out for acting no matter what he did. </p><p>“BURGERPANTS, ARE YOU FOOLING AROUND THE JOB?” A robotic voice says tauntingly. Burgerpants almost cries out in rage; the bastard called him Burgerpants! He doesn't though because he's actually terrified of his boss. He takes his cigarette and shoves the bud in his secret ash-tray. He motions to Frisk to leave and he pulls out a painfully large smile. </p><p>From the corner comes out a box-shaped robot, hands on his non-existent hips and somehow looking sassy. Seriously, how does a <em> box </em>show so much emotion?</p><p>Burgerpants feels sweat slide down his back, but he’s slightly comforted by the fact that his God-awful smile doesn’t twitch anymore; he’s worn it so many times that it doesn’t hurt like it used to. </p><p>Mettaton was humming as he slowly rolled around. After an agonizingly slow minute, his boss looks like he’s about to leave. Burgerpants feels his shoulder loosen a fraction. </p><p>“HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING? I CAN SMELL IT” </p><p>And just like that, his posture is ram-rod straight and rigid.</p><p>“I-I-I won’t do it a-again, b-b-boss,” He stammers out. He mentally curses himself for being such an idiot. </p><p>“I WAS JUST JOKING, DARLING. I DON’T HAVE A NOSE!” What the hell. Burgerpants wants to bash his head against the counter. Then, maybe he’d be able to look himself in the mirror and see something other than an idiot shit. </p><p>“BUT, YOU JUST ADMITTED YOUR FAILURE. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS,” His robotic voice practically <em> sings. </em>Yes, he does know what’s about to happen, and he doesn’t like it. Hopefully, his little buddy wouldn’t think he was a complete loser. </p><p>Mettaton grabbed a pin from thin air and put it on Burgerpant’s person in a deceptively gentle manner. The pin read ‘worst employee.’ The cherry on top was the pointed paper hat which was synonymous with ‘dunce.’</p><p>What was he thinking? Of <em> course </em>his little buddy thinks he’s a loser. </p><p>His boss leaves for real, singing his newest song. </p><p>Frisk comes out of their little hiding spot behind a booth. They look at him pityingly, and it makes his fists clench in frustration. He <em> hated </em>his boss. His customer smile fades and he’s back looking miserable and done with it. </p><p>“Sorry you had to see that, little buddy. Not very cool of me,” He mutters towards them. Frisk shakes their head, hair swaying with the motion, and smiles gently at him. “You make the outfit look cool” Burgerpants laughs at that. He doesn’t make <em> anything </em>look cool, but he appreciates what they’re trying to do. “Sure, little buddy. Sure” </p><p>The two chatted for a bit after that, the previous conversation put on the backburner. His little buddy wasn’t talking about their previous conversation, and for that, he was grateful. A ding indicating a customer has entered interrupts them. He sighs and pulls out a small, fake smile. </p><p>“Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the glamburger. Sparkle up your-” Oh, shit. Bary was walking towards his stand, looking charming with his care-free smile. His pointed hat and pin were suddenly feeling a lot heavier.  </p><p>Why did he have to come today?!</p><p>Bary waved at Frisk and stood by them. “Hey Burgy, how’s it going?” Burgerpants blushed at the nickname. He knew Bary didn’t mean anything bad by it; he called him that before the whole ‘burgerpants’ fiasco. </p><p>His smile became a little more genuine. </p><p>“N-nothin’ much. Just, ah, uh, tryin’ to get by,” He replied. Frisk was giggling and his blush deepened. He was <em> not </em> some love-sick girl and he was <em> not </em> into the charming bastard. Besides, even on the off chance he liked the guy, Bary would <em> never </em>go for someone as lame as Burgerpants. He chuckled darkly at the thought. </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Bary asked. Burgerpants smiled tightly and simply nodded his head. “So, what can I get you? Your usual?” He tried to make Bary leave faster. The quicker he left, the faster Burgerpants could let go of his mixed emotions. </p><p>The bun creased his brows in worry but ultimately dropped the subject. “Um, yeah. The usual” Frisk glanced at the both of them. They, too, looked worried. He really, <em> really </em>needed to work on his acting skills. For both his sake and his little buddy’s. </p><p>“All right, one Starfait coming up” He went through the motions, and after a minute or two, came up with a glittery yellow drink. </p><p>“Thanks, Burgy. See ya later” Bary pulled out the necessary amount of gold. Their paws gently brush together, and it takes all of Burgerpants’s willpower not to squeak. Bary left with a little wave to his little buddy and him. He waved back weakly. </p><p>He’s such an idiot. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little buddy: Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did Burgerpants really have a choice?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up feeling like complete garbage. Memories of yesterday and his embarrassing outfit popped up in his head, making him groan in frustration. Burgerpants smothered his face in his pillow and seriously contemplated just suffocating himself. Course, he was a coward and couldn’t even if he tried. Sighing in defeat, he languidly propped himself off of his bed, grudgingly preparing for another day of work. Days off were apparently a foreign concept to his boss, so he was forced to work every day. At least on Saturdays and Sundays, he only had to work four hours. Still sucked though.</p><p>He went to his crummy bathroom, passing his crummy hallway and crummy floors. If you couldn’t tell, the house was crummy. With his deplorable salary, he didn’t have much to dedicate to a nicer-looking place. What’s worse is that the house was in New Home, meaning no matter what the state of the place, it’d be pricey. Burgerpants, the idiot he was, also spent his savings earlier on, trying to imitate Mettaton. As he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, he began thinking how his younger self was so naive--never mind the fact that he’s only 19--like, who would even want to look like that guy?</p><p>A lot of monsters.</p><p>He gurgled on some water and spat it out. But everyone didn’t know what a complete and total dick the bot was. In retrospect, it should have been obvious, what with his diva personality and flamboyant actions. That isn’t to say everyone with those traits was like that, but the vast majority were.</p><p>He went to put on his work shirt. He left his hat at work, having a tendency to lose it at home. Burgerpatns checked the time. His gaze drifted from his clock towards his blue bunny cereal--they just happened to be bunnies and blue, alright. He didn’t have any time to eat breakfast. That’s what happens when you sleep in. Whatever he’d just wait it out.</p><p>The walk to MTT took about 20 minutes until he entered the hellish establishment. “Prepare yourself, Burgerpants. Time to subject yourself to abuse,” he muttered to himself. He went to open the doors, only to find it wouldn’t budge. He tried pulling and pushing a couple of times, and when that didn’t work, he was left thoroughly confused. If there was one thing his demon boss had, it would be his memory. Mettaton always unlocked the doors for his employees, so it was shocking, to say the least. As he scratched his head in confusion, a slip of paper on the floor caught his attention. He grabbed it. The paper was pink and was bedazzled with sparkles and glitter. Though it was the name that really made him curious. It was from Mettaton.</p><p>He even had flawless cursive writing!</p><p>"Stupid, perfect asshole," He grumbled. He was left feeling even more shocked once he read the letter. He was...let out of work for the week, which was weird, because Mettaton was never one to care for the needs of others, and Burgerpants didn't think he'd start now. Something had to have happened, but honestly, he didn't give two fucks. He was free, and that's all that mattered. Burgerpants crushed the pink slip of paper and chucked it towards the nearest trash shute.</p><p>He missed.</p><p>Sighing, he went to pick the paper up, only to be intercepted by a familiar blue paw.</p><p>"Nice shot," A voice that was too good to be true said. Burgerpants jolted up and blushed. Bary always had to come over when he was acting less than cool. Granted, he was always acting less than cool, which meant Bary shouldn't be seeing him at all. That way, Burgerpants wouldn't be a mumbling idiot.</p><p>"Thanks," He said, averting his eyes from Bary's dazzling smile. How he could keep it was a mystery. As he looked away, he caught sight of his little buddy next to Bary. He blinked in confusion when they gave him a large smile.</p><p>And then they made a heart with their hands and Burgerpants was suddenly sweating bullets. He grabbed Frisk and made a mad dash out of the building.</p><p>"See ya, nice talkin' to you Bary!" He hollered as he exited through the double doors. Bary looked bewildered at the exit. "See you... later?"</p><p>Burgerpants slid to the side of the building--opposite to where Bratty and Catty were--and was furiously panting. Okay, so he wasn’t the athletic type and running 20 steps killed him, at least he admitted his faults--but not all at once because then he’d never stop talking.</p><p>Frisk was patiently waiting, honestly enjoying being held by the feline. Burgerpants was actually really soft, if not a little uncomfortable with his sweat.</p><p>“Wh-what,” He panted “the hell were ya doing? Making crazy-ass gestures, what if Bary saw that?” Yeah, what if the anthropomorphic monster saw that? What would he say? Would he brush it off?</p><p>Would he be disgusted?</p><p>He probably would. Burgerpants disgusted himself, it’s surprising enough that Bary continued to hang out with him despite his obvious loser-ness.</p><p>Frisk noticed their friend’s distressed gaze, becoming familiar with it after so many resets. It was truly saddening seeing the monster always looking so strained, obviously lacking any sort of self-esteem. No matter how many times Frisk tried to compliment the guy, he’d always deflect it and find fault in himself no matter how infinitesimal. They sighed and wiggled out of Burgerpants’ grasp, the motion startling him out of his stupor. The kid landed on their feet and gave off a huge smile--if there was one thing that always seemed to distract others, it was flirting.</p><p>“But Burgy,” Burgerpants blushed at the nickname. “I was only showing you how much my soul beats for you,” Frisk said, pointing finger guns at him at the same time.</p><p>Burgerpants felt like groaning: in discomfort, in confusion, in astonishment, in begrudging amusement--any worked. Instead, a chuckle escaped his lips as he covered his face with his paws. It was kind of funny seeing a monster still in stripes hitting on him. If any other kid tried to flirt with him--or just anyone else in general--he’d probably take it badly, but it was obvious his little buddy was doing it to cheer him up. It worked enough to lift him out of his self-deprecating thoughts for the time being.</p><p>“Sure, kid. I’ll take your word for it,” He replied. Not knowing what else to say and now holding a surprising amount of free time, Burgerpants shuffled his feet around and began to tap his legs. Conversations were beginning to fail him. When he was younger--again, ignore the fact he’s only 19--these things were easier, but closing yourself off from people generally meant one ended up falling out of practice.</p><p>“Even if it pains me that your soul belongs to someone else,” Cue eyebrow wiggle. “I won’t let my jealousy blind me,” Which made Burgerants take a moment to think over the fact that the kid never opened their eyes. “So I’ll help you win over Bary’s soul instead!” The ginger cat sputtered and made shushing motions, his eyes frantically looking left and right, worried someone might have overheard them.</p><p>“No, no, no! I dunno who gave you such extensive brain damage, but I do know I want nothin’ to do with it,” He whispered-yelled. Burgerpants began walking in no real direction, just wanting to get away from his little buddy lest they expose his long-kept secret. Frisk dutifully followed and continued talking despite the blatant ignoring Burgerptants was doing.</p><p>“I mean, I have been hit on the head quite a few times, but I don’t think those moments count anymore. Look, you have a thing for a blue bun and that blue bun obviously cares for you,” The red-head--or red-furred?--monster scoffed at the statement. Only half of it was true. Yes, he has a thing for the “blue bun” but no, Bary didn’t care for him--at least not in the way Frisk was insinuating. “So I’ve made a plan for the two of you to hook up. I call it “operation get Garfield laid.” What do you think?” Burgerpants blinked a couple of times and wondered what he did to get himself in the weirdest situations. Somewhere along the way, Frisk managed to lead him on the ferry to Snowdin--a place he’d never willingly go. Everybody knows everybody, knows everything about everybody, and that can get overwhelming--and then they’re talking about hooking him up. And who the hell was Garfield?</p><p>“I think you’re too young to be talking about any of this, and I think I need to go home and have a nice, long nap.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not taking no as an answer. Burgerpants, I’m going to be your personal matchmaker,” Frisk declared. Burgerpants paled considerably. A faint sense of doom penetrated his thoughts, his head screeching at him that this was the worst idea ever conceived. And yet, a tiny glimmer of hope also appeared. Maybe… maybe it could work? Frisk always seemed capable of impossible, and being with Bary was certainly impossible. With a feeling that was eerily similar to that of making a deal with the devil, Burgerpants muttered the beginning of the end.</p><p>“What do we do?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo, so, matchmaking will be NEXT chapter... I think. I'm not too good with predicting what'll happen next since even idk yet. It all just comes up randomly, but in the end, I hope it makes sense? </p><p>I can't flirt for the life of me so Frisk's flirting majorly suck :'(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Buddy: So, This Could Have Gone Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk momentarily paused in surprise, honestly not expecting Burgerpants' agreement so quickly--not that they were complaining; it made their job so much easier. Frisk mulled over the feline's question. Now that he had a week's worth of free time, Burgerpants could stop by any time and make some moves on Bary. They looked at Burgerpants, noting his nervous sweating and hand twitching.</p><p>He wouldn't pass three seconds trying to flirt.</p><p>"Well?" B.P pressed, beginning to regret ever asking and growing quite impatient. The longer Frisk took to think over a strategy, the longer he had to remember how every one of his decisions in life had all failed spectacularly.</p><p>"Hold on a second. I need to think of a game plan," His little buddy replied. He scratched his cheeks in frustration and groaned pitifully.</p><p>The ferry stopped at its destination. Frisk climbed out of the boat, pulling a reluctant Burgerpants by the wrist. Frisk had a friend that could help them with their game plan.</p><p>The biting cold was enough to drag B.P out of his regret, helping him focus on the dilemma at hand: he had no idea where his little buddy was taking him. A more paranoid side of himself showed up, one that he had created once Bratty and Catty betrayed his trust, whispering in his ear that Frisk was only trying to prank him. He batted away the thought because his little buddy was his little buddy, and he was willing to trust them because they seemed just a little bit different from the other monsters. With that thought firmly repeating itself in his head, he was able to relax his shoulders, if only a bit, and trust Frisk to help him.</p><p>Frisk guided the two of them for a while until they reached the beginnings of a small town. Many of the monsters waved amicably at Frisk and they waved back. Burgerpants was surprised--<em>not jealous</em>--at Frisk's seeming popularity with everyone. They seemed so natural, so happy, he could only wish to have something like that, he bitterly thought. Frisk loosened their grip once they reached a quaint wooden house and fully let go once they went to knock on the door.</p><p>"What're we doin' here, little buddy? Finally make up a plan?" He inquired nervously.</p><p>"I was hoping a friend of mine cou-" They were promptly interrupted by the swinging of the door. Burgerpants jumped back in shock, his fur standing on end and tension skyrocketing.</p><p>"HELLO?" A tall skeleton monster clad in a red scarf and bodysuit questioned. His eyes zeroed in on B.P's little buddy, recognition shining shortly. "AH, FRISK, IT'S SO NICE OF YOU TO COME OVER! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE BUSY FOR A WHILE?" His whole being, from the way he talked, to the way he stood so tall and proud, made Burgerpants even more apprehensive. His hand itched to grab at his packet of cigarettes to alleviate his stress.</p><p>"Yeah, I've been busy trying to hook up my friend with another monster, but I wasn't too sure how. Then I remembered how awesome you were on <em>our </em>date and immediately knew you were the one to help. So, what do you say? Think you can help us?" Frisk wrapped their small arm around Burgerpants, halting his hand from grabbing his cigarettes, and smiled hopefully. Papyrus grinned triumphantly at the mention of his previous date with Frisk--and holy hell, how many monsters did this kid flirt with?--then looked towards Burgerpants, only now realizing the cat's presence. Burgerpants expected flashes of disgust, disapproval, rejection--y'know, looks he gives himself when staring at mirrors--anything that signaled the skeleton's revulsion, but instead, Papyrus lit up and went to shake his paw vigorously. The feline blinked in confusion as Papyrus went on to talk.</p><p>"I'D LOVE TO HELP! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL AID YOU IN YOUR CONQUEST OF LOVE. I HOPE YOUR ENDEAVOUR PROVES FRUITFUL WITH MY GUIDANCE." Burgerpants blushed profusely at the skeleton's proclamation, but could only clam up instead of telling him to kindly<em> be quiet</em>. His previous trust in Frisk dwindled, not because he suddenly disliked his little buddy, but because he was concluding that they were worryingly incompetent if their idea of help was this guy.</p><p>"COME INSIDE, THE WEATHER IS QUITE 'BONE CHILLING,' NYEHEHE," Papyrus said while pushing the two of them inside. Once the monster closed the door with a click, Burgerpants began feeling quite claustrophobic.</p><p>"Relax, he's really gentle once you get past the initial shock. I'll protect you if it comes to anything," Frisk whispered with a wink--well, it was more like one closed eye clenched tighter than the other, but the idea was the same. B.P hated to admit it, but it did serve to make him feel a bit better.</p><p>"YOU CAN SIT ON THE COUCH WHILE I PREPARE SOME HOT COCOA," Papyrus offered, so they did. Frisk plopped on the lime green sofa as opposed to Burgerpants' slow bending to sit.</p><p>"You really think this guy can. um. help... me?" B.P asked his little buddy.</p><p>"Of course. If there's anyone that can wow another monster, it's Papyrus. I have no doubt he'll be able to help you," Frisk said with absolute conviction. It surprised Burgerpants. He's become a very distrusting monster, unable to ever fully believe in another, his confidence wavering at the slightest thing. So seeing his little buddy show this much belief was shocking. As Papyrus came in with three cups of steaming drinks, Burgerpants tried to analyze the skeleton monster. He knows he's hypocritical, judging monsters by looks and first appearances, but he'll try to see why his little buddy trusted this guy so easily.</p><p>"SO, WHO IS THIS FELLOW THAT YOU'RE INTO?"</p><p>Frisk was only too happy to reveal B.P's crush. "The Ni-hmph?!" Burgerpants shoved his paw over Frisk's mouth, stopping them mid-sentence. He didn't care if his paw was sweating excessively or that he was acting unusually bold with his contact; what he <em>did </em>care about was the fact that his little buddy was about to reveal a secret even <em>he</em> had trouble coming to terms with sometimes. Papyrus jumped from his seat in shock and went to protect his friend, thinking that Burgerpants was trying to hurt them. His hand glowed blue as he gripped the feline's soul and plunged him to the ground.</p><p>"Ow, what the fuck-" Burgerpants groaned in pain. His soul felt uncharacteristically heavy and he<em> could not move his body</em>. He began panicking at that realization and tried to will his body to just get up. Frisk gasped at the scene of events.</p><p>"DON'T WORRY, I'LL PROTECT YOU," Papyrus declared rather proudly.</p><p>"Papyrus, no, you've got it wrong. Burgerpants wasn't doing anything wrong, so please let him go," Frisk implored.</p><p>"REALLY?"</p><p>"Yes, really."</p><p>The skeleton, though reluctant, did let go of Burgerpants. The feline in question breathed a sigh of relief after his release. He scrambled to his feet and made his way to the door, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. He knew it was a bad idea, it was always a bad idea--why did he ever agree? He's so stupid, stupid<em>stupid</em><b><em>stupid</em></b>-</p><p>"Burgerpants, wait!"</p><p>He made all of 10 steps outside before Frisk caught up and stood in front of him. Papyrus stared at the two of them and began to rub his gloves together nervously. He was starting to think that he might have been a bit too rash towards Frisk's guest, but he believed he had the right. Frisk was a human! Who knew if 'Burgerpants' wanted to harm them? Of course, seeing Frisk stand up for the feline monster and said monster running out in fear, he's pretty certain Burgerpants was a pacifist. Gosh, he feels guilty.</p><p>"Hey, c'mon, it was an accident. Papyrus feels bad about it, I know it. He was just worried is all" Frisk tried to persuade Burgerpants to feel better. The feeling of not knowing what was to come was something they hadn't felt in a while; it was scarier than they remembered. They felt so responsible for not seeing that outcome--even though no one could have <em>or should have</em>--and it was apparent with the way their voice wavered when talking and how their eyelashes glimmered with building tears. </p><p>Burgerpants was ready to go on a full rant on how that skeleton could have dusted him, how useless this whole plan was and how Bary <em>would never like him back</em> but stopped himself at the look of pure guilt on their face. He chanced a glance at Papyrus, curious as to what his expression would be, and found that he too looked absolutely guilty. Despite not actually having any sweat glands, he was sweating extensively and wringing his hands apprehensively. Burgerpants shook his head and reached for his cigarette packet, lit it with some magic, inhaled some smoke and then puffed it out.</p><p>That felt really good.</p><p>They were both staring attentively at him, gauging his reaction. Now with a clearer head, he couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. The fact that the two of them were so worried about his feelings made him feel better.</p><p>"Ok, ok. I'll take your word, little buddy. Papyrus, as long as you don't pull that shit again, we're good," He addressed both of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who cares about restraint? Yeah, sure, I was gonna write more in this chap, even install what the first set up would be, but I decided 'screw it, Imma post now cause I don't have more time to write tonight.'</p><p>Cross your fingers that we'll see Bary next chap and that they'll have a real convo lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little Buddy: You're Hired?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burgerpants and Frisk both entered Grillby's. The warm establishment actually made him feel more comfortable after spending some time out in the cold. After Papyrus profusely apologized and thanked him for a second chance--which kind of made no sense to him; why would anyone care if he forgave them or not?--Frisk and him went to eat after his stomach embarrassingly grumbled in hunger. He wanted to deny it after realizing he didn't have any gold with him to pay, and even if he did, he couldn't have used it. He had realized that a week's worth of pay would be gone, so every penny counted. Frisk wouldn't have any of it, steering them to Grillby's after Burgerpants' stomach growled a second time.</p><p>Burgerpants slid as far as the booth allowed him and waited for the waiter to appear.</p><p>A fire monster appeared with a pen and paper. He tapped the paper with his pen and tilted his head in a questioning manner.</p><p>"I'll have a burger!" Frisk supplied enthusiastically. The fire elemental nodded his head in acknowledgement as he wrote down the order. When his gaze turned to Burgerpants--which was only obvious by the monster's use of glasses--and tapped his notepad again, B.P began to sweat nervously. This was the first time he'd entered the establishment and he had no idea what the menu was. Not wanting to keep everyone waiting awkwardly for his stupid brain to start deciding, he blurted that he wanted the same as his little buddy. The monster nodded its head and briskly walked off into the kitchen. Welp, crisis averted.</p><p>B.P's eyes shifted to his little buddy once he heard them giggling.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I haven't been here before, I've got the right to be a bit fumbly," He barked out while blushing.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean anything by it," They said. "Anyways, this place has the best burgers I've ever tried before--I'm sure you'll like them!" Frisk tangled their fingers together and posed almost villainously.</p><p>"So, first order of business as your matchmaker, we need to find you a way to spend more time with the Ni-owww" Frisk whimpered as they felt their forming lump on their head. Burgerpants was really, <em>really</em> regretting ever admitting anything to his little buddy, since they seemed keen on yelling to everyone in the Underground who he likes.</p><p>"You didn't have to whack my head, that's child abuse," His little buddy whined. And really, that was all it was: whining, because he had every right to keep his privacy, so no, he does <em>not</em> feel guilty. Nerves of steel, man, nerves of steel.</p><p>"As I was saying before you so rudely hit me, we need a game plan. Admittedly my last one wasn't all that great, but let's not sweat on the details," Frisk paused for a second, thinking things over.</p><p>"I have the perfect idea!" Little buddy exclaims is an epiphany. Burgerpants jolts at their sudden outburst but is quick to recover.</p><p>"Since you need a job, why not go to the Nice Cream Guy's place and ask to work for him? You get to have money for your apartment <em>and</em> flirt with the guy! It's perfect," They continued as they rubbed their chin in obvious pride. Burgerpants was ready to go on a rant on how utterly ridiculous that'd be, but he found that the idea might not have been so terrible. He went to grab another cigarette stick.</p><p>"Welp, I <em>guess</em> that might work, so long as I'm able to form actual sentences," B.P grumbled as he bit into the stick.</p><p>"You were talking to The Nice Cream-"</p><p>"Bary, his name is Bary. Don't need to say 'The Nice Cream Guy' every time ya talk 'bout him," Burgerpants interrupted.</p><p>"Ah, ok, you were talking to <em>Bary</em> pretty casually before, why would it be hard now?" Frisk questioned.</p><p>Burgerpants scratched his cheek in contemplation, wondering how to word everything properly.</p><p>"Well, before, I never had the intention to dive into my feelings, but now that a <em>certain someone</em>," He took that moment to glare at his little buddy. Frisk smiled sheepishly at the look. "Has been bugging me no-stop about it, I can't help but constantly think about my, um, feelings for the guy whenever I see him. It gets pretty distracting."</p><p>"Sorry to hear that, but that's something I can't really help with. I <em>can</em> help create a situation for the two of you, but it's up to you to take advantage of it."</p><p>Burgerpants puffed out some smoke from his cigarette and really took in his little buddy's words. They were cliche and cheesy, but they did hold some truth. Frisk couldn't give him courage; that was up to him.</p><p>"But now's not the time for introspection, now's the time to eat!"</p><p>Crackling of flames could be heard. Burgerpants looked sideways to see a flame monster holding two delicious pairs of hamburgers. The smell was absolutely tantalizing, making him salivate in hunger.</p><p>"Thanks, Grilbs," Frisk said.</p><p>"Um, yeah, thanks for the, uh, food," Burgerpants tried--and failed--to thank the fire elemental, but his message seemed to get across somewhat as the monster seemed to answer with an almost happy sounding crackling of flames? Don't ask him how it sounded happy, but the way the flames almost danced and how smooth it looked gave off that vibe. The fire monster soon after left and started handling the bar.</p><p>Not wasting another second, Burgerpants grabbed the burger and took a bite out of it. His whole body gave out goosebumps at the attack of flavours. He moaned into the burger, enjoying the taste wholeheartedly. The fact that he hadn't had a real decent meal in ages--and that there were no hard sequins damaging his teeth--was a huge plus in his book.</p><p>Frisk choked on their burger and began to laugh.</p><p>"Care-careful, you might give others the wrong idea," They choked out. B.P blinked and looked out, noticing that there were a few odd looks he was getting from the other monsters. One ugly ass duck monster was eyeing him weirdly, and the dog monsters were glaring daggers at him--that one was a little more expected, actually. There was a long-standing disagreement they all had. While another was blushing a bit and averting their eyes. Burgerpants blushed and bit into his burger, ignoring his involuntary reflex to start humming in enjoyment. Frisk--the little troublemaker they were--was laughing and enjoying the situation way too much.</p><p>What a troublesome friend.</p><p> </p><p>~oOo~</p><p> </p><p>Bugerpants coughed into his hand, trying to bring himself together to form a coherent sentence. Right at the moment, he was standing in front of Bary, requesting a job. Bary, the gentle and calm soul he was, was smiling patiently at the feline as he tried to bring himself together. The smile was supposed to be encouraging, but ironically, it had the opposite effect. Burgerpants was becoming even more of a stuttering mess at Bary's calming, obsidian eyes, and how they slightly crinkled by the rabbit's dazzling closed-lip smile; his corn-flower shirt was expertly hugging his torso and shoulder--all of these factors combined created a deadly attack. Burgerpants cursed his little buddy for leaving him alone out here on the battlefield.</p><p>"So, um, Bary, heya. I was just wonderin' if it isn't too much to ask, if you would possibly, maybe, perhaps let me, um, work. for you." Bary blinked in delighted surprise.</p><p>"Of course! Here, I'll go get you an apron!" Bary ducked down from his cart and shuffled things around. Burgerpants let out a sigh of relief, honestly half-expecting Bary to turn him down. He actually felt a little proud of himself! He managed to ask something of Bary with semi-competence!</p><p>"Here you go," The blue rabbit said while handing him a pastel yellow apron. Burgerpants took the article of clothing as if it were the most precious thing on earth.</p><p>"Come by tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. You'll be helping me prepare some nice cream," Bary said with a wink. </p><p>Burgerpants gulped and nodded his head furiously. </p><p>"Right! I won't disappoint you!" Before Bary could say anything more Bugerpants ran off home, going to prepare for tomorrow's job. </p><p>Bary watched as his long-time friend sped off into the distance, a gleam in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips. The ringing from his phone snapped him out of his daze. He took it out from his back pocket and lightly frowned at the caller ID. Sighing in resignation, he pressed answer. </p><p>"Heya!" He said, faking enthusiasm in his voice. He felt guilty about his falsity, but what choice did he have?</p><p>"Sweety! You, like, remembered our one-month anniversary, right? You, like, better have! Anyhoo, I'm just calling to tell you I'll be ready at, like, 5 o'clock," She said through the phone. </p><p>"Of course I remembered! But isn't it a bit early to call-" The phone hung up on him. Bary sighed as he placed his phone back in his pocket. As he waited for some customers to come by, he began wondering what Burgy was doing right now. The feline, so cute with his swift words and passion for acting--</p><p>Bary cut himself off. No, it wouldn't be good to have those thoughts. </p><p>Bratty was his girlfriend, after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>=)</p><p>lol, anyway, I made this chapter really weird. I made different scenes and then attached them somehow, so if the scenes look choppy or not well meshed, I'm sorry. I'll check this chapter out later to really check for anything glaringly bad. </p><p>And, like, who would have guessed Bratty was Bary's gf? Looks like the bun might have some secrets. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>